Getting Home
by Imaginationqueen87
Summary: Complete Aelita somehow gets sent to another time and place, can the Kenshin-gumi get her home? Code Lyoko Rurouni Kenshin crossover, JxA, implied UlrichxYumi rated for further chapters
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Code Lyoko

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

AN: this story might have some ooc-ness in it but please no flames, my changes are to add to the depth of the story.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Getting Home**

Aelita stepped up behind Yumi very little fear in her heart she knew she was in safe hands.

"Jeremy, something doesn't feel right… this is insane, Xana is guarding this tower too well," Yumi said

"Yeah, you've got a point over 18 monsters for one tower, that's a bit too much, he's got something planned" Jeremy replied

"Yeah, I think so too" Yumi finally got Aelita to the tower. She went inside and the truth came out, there was never an activated tower. Then suddenly a white light surrounded her and the next thing she knew she was falling, she could feel the wind and smell things. Then Aelita hit the ground she heard a sickening crack and felt a sharp pain run through her left arm from the mid forearm to the shoulder, she had just broken her arm, she winced, her elbow giving under her weight. Jeremy saw a weird icon appear on his computer screen, he clicked on it and heard a tiny crack and a soft cry of pain, but none of it was very decipherable, it was far too soft for his ears. He e-mailed it to Kaitlin, if anyone could decipher what he had just heard it would be her, her exceptional hearing and sound processing technology would make short work of figuring out that sound.

"What the…" Kaitlin wondered aloud, she opened the sound file listening with her headphones. She listened carefully, closing her eyes to shut out any visual distractions. Kaitlin then heard the hard crack of bone breaking and a soft cry of pain that could have only came from Aelita, she replayed it to make sure she'd heard it right. Kaitlin then read the message text that came along with it and gasped in horror. She pulled out her cell phone and called Jeremy.

"Jeremy, are you sitting down?" she asked

"Yes, why?"

"I've got some bad news, I have a feeling Aelita might have been transferred to the real word"

"Really, great, can you tell where?"

"No, not yet, but I'll tell you this much, I think she has a broken bone"

"What?"

Meanwhile, Aelita lay motionless, her back resting against a tree, her left arm bent so it rested at her torso, it felt better there than anywhere else. She then heard footsteps headed her way and hoped for a familiar person, but it didn't end up that way. A strange red-haired man came down the pathway, Aelita wanted to move to where he couldn't see her, but she was in too much pain from her scrapped palms and broken arm to move.

Kenshin looked around, he knew he'd sensed someone nearby, but couldn't seem to find him or her. Aelita had mixed emotions as to whether or not she wanted him finding her, but then he found her, quickly making eye contact and seeing the pain in her eyes.

'Poor thing, she's hurt bad, that she is' he thought, he immediately decided he'd help this strange girl because, he figured that, if he didn't no one else would. He approached her trying his best not to frighten her, she was a pretty girl, he had to admit that much, but she was defiantly scared.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you" he purposely changed his way of saying things so he didn't seem strange to her. She allowed him to get really close to her, but he could still see a lot of fear in her green eyes and her pain and fear troubled Kenshin because in truth he meant her no harm. He began to use small talk to try and calm the young girl down enough to, at the very least, get her name.

Kenshin finally managed to gain benefit of Aelita's doubt, for now, that would have to be sufficient. However, he did manage to get her name.

"Let me take a look at that arm" he said.

Aelita hesitantly let him do so. As soon as he touched her arm he realized it was broken and needed to be set properly, and he had to do so, he'd learned to set a broken arm during his 10 years of traveling the countryside. He also knew that setting a broken bone was a painful but necessary procedure to take because if a broken bone wasn't set within a certain length of time it wouldn't heal properly.

"Aelita, I'm afraid I'm going to have to try and get this set so it will heal properly, unfortunately, this can be rather painful, that it can" he tried his best to keep her informed

"Okay, if it's for the best" she whispered in pain.

He tried to calm her down so that she'd loosen up which would make his job easier. He managed to set it and used a bit of twine he had used to hold a packet closed but was no longer necessary and a straight piece of would he'd found to brace the brake so it remained properly placed. They then headed on the short distance to Kamaya Dojo, he knew that Megumi was there and he'd have her take care of the girl's palms and properly brace her arm.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: sorry I took so long in updating, too much to do to little time (lol) I'm sure everyone knows what I mean, it seems like there aren't enough hours in the day to get everything done, but I'm rambling, on with the fic!

* * *

Kenshin looked into Aelita's soft green eyes and he knew that she needed his help, she was scared and alone here. He asked her to come to the dojo with him and she reluctantly went with him, at least she would be safe with him.

They arrived at the dojo and found that Megumi was about to leave to do house calls for a few patience .

"Miss Megumi, there is a girl here that needs your help" Kenshin said

"Okay Kenshin, I will have a look for you" she said and walked into the room where young Aelita sat cradling her left arm, her head down, crying.

She looked up silently and wiped her eyes as Kenshin and Megumi walked in.

"Hi, there" Megumi said "what is your name?"

"Aelita"

"My name is Megumi" Megumi looked at Kenshin "I think I can handle this Kenshin"

"Okay" Kenshin said "Aelita, are you okay with this?" he asked turning his attention to the injured Aelita

"I'm fine" Aelita replied almost inaudibly, she didn't want to be a burden to them.

"Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes" he then turned to Megumi "be extremely careful with her she's injured, not to mention lost and scared... poor girl"

"I will Kenshin" Megumi said, her work was cut out for her with this one. She didn't know Aelita, meaning that what is normally a delicate procedure to begin with was made even more tedious by the fact that she had no idea how she should handle the frightened teen girl. Megumi took a deep breath and walked over to Aelita, she had to check out the small girls injuries, then Ayame came in her sister, Suzumi, close behind her.

"What happened to her?" Suzumi asked curiously.

"She fell from a tree and hurt her arm, she'll be okay, Suzumi" Megumi replied.

"Oh, that sounds like it hurt bad, I'm sorry, I scraped my hands once" Ayame said observing Aelita's scraped palms.

"It isn't that bad, it's just my arm hurts" Aelita said wincing slightly "the big problem with this is I am left handed."

"What does that mean?" Suzumi asked in innocent curiosity

"It means that where most people would use their right hand, I use my left, for example I write with my left hand" Aelita replied

"You could work with children Aelita, you seem to have a lot of patience" Megumi said

"I'm hoping to be a teacher" Aelita said

"That would be perfect for you Aelita, you could really excel at that" Megumi paused "I'm finished".

"Thank you" Aelita smiled

"No problem" Megumi said and they got up the girls laughing and smiling.

Kenshin walked in, "How is everyone in here?" he asked.

"Fine Kenshin, a little sore but fine" Aelita said

"Okay, I see you've met the girls" he smiled "you two did introduce yourselves"

"Oh, whoops" Ayame said "my name is Ayame and this is my little sister Suzumi, sorry" Ayame bowed in apology.

"That's okay" Aelita said "I made the same mistake, my name is Aelita, it's good to meet you"

"You too" Ayame smiled and Suzumi giggled.

They went outside and Ayame and Suzumi went to playing and Aelita sat under a shade tree. Megumi went on with the rest of her day.

Kaoru walked out of the dojo and noticed the young girl under the tree leaning against the tree half asleep.

"Kenshin, who is that little girl?" Kaoru asked

"Her name is Aelita, I met her on the way back from the market today, she's a really nice girl, but unfortunately she broke her arm in a fall"

"Oh, I feel bad for her"

"So do I, she's lost" Kenshin said

"Aelita," Suzumi said ",can you play with us?"

"No Suzumi, I can't" Aelita replied "not with my arm the way it is"

"Oh" Suzumi looked down sadly

"Suzumi, I told you she was hurt" Ayame said "I apologize for my sister, she is still learning about a lot of things".

"I understand" Aelita said "I may not be able to play with you, but I can tell you a story if you want to hear it"

"Okay" Ayame and Suzumi said in unison and sat down side by side in front of Aelita; Kenshin was intrigued by this, he moved to sit closer to Aelita and the girls so he could hear her story.

_To Be Continued...

* * *

_

a/n: Sorry about the cliff hanger, I had to leave some suspense for the next chapter (lol) I will let her tell her storyall the way throughin the next chapter.

pls. leave a review


	3. Chapter 3

Aelita smiled looking at the girls, they were looking forward to a magical story of love and if left up to her that was exactly what they'd get. She had decided to tell the story that her brother, Alex, had told her when she was about Ayame's age.

"This is a story my brother told me when I was about your age" she said with a gentle smile, but before she could even get started Yahiko ran up panting hard.

"Kenshin!" he exclaimed

"Yahiko, what is it?" Kenshin asked

Aelita looked at the concerned boy that had just ran up and interrupted her.

"Aelita, will you tell us the story" Suzumi asked

"Sure, just a minute" Aelita replied

Then a dark haired girl ran up her hair was an intense ebony colour, and she looked around her dark eyes filled with concern, how had she gotten there to begin with? She then made eye contact with Aelita and Aelita's suspicions were confirmed, this was Yumi Ishiyama.

"Aelita?" Yumi said

"Yes, Yumi ..." Aelita replied

"Oh gosh, you're safe!" Yumi approached her friend unaware of her friend's broken arm. She then noticed the way Aelita had her arm rested against her body.

"Aelita, what happened to your arm?" Yumi asked

"I fell, but from how high up I don't know, all I know is my arm is broken" Aelita replied "and there is a bigger problem, I'm left handed"

"Yes, that classifies as a problem, a big one" Yumi paused "the other problem is how do we get home?"

"I wish I knew, Yumi, I wish I knew" Aelita shook her head her arm hurt bad and she just wanted to hear Jeremy's comforting voice telling her everything was okay and to feel him hug her close, she'd never felt that before and wondered what it would be like. She closed her eyes and Yumi noticed that the younger girl was fighting to keep from crying, part from pain, part from fear that she'd never get home.

"Don't worry, Aelita, I'm sure we'll find a way to get home" Yumi said trying to sound reassuring.

Yahiko then noticed the new faces at the dojo.

"Who are they?" he asked and started towards the girls he then noticed that the injured one was crying and sped up a bit, he didn't like to see a girl crying. He got to her, his heart filled with concern

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked Aelita

"My arm just hurts" she replied hastily.

"What's your name?" he asked

"Aelita" Aelita wiped at her tears

"My name is Yumi" Yumi gave a nod of a bow, knowing she was back in Japan she knew exactly how she was expected to act.

"My name in Yahiko" he smiled he knew that wasn't all that Aelita was upset about, but he wasn't going to ask any questions, he didn't want to seem nosey.

Later that evening Yumi was telling the girls stories and Aelita was sitting down resting, watching Yahiko practice.

Yahiko was totally focused and then he heard a sound that he found troublesome, sobbing, it was very soft but sobbing was sobbing, he looked around to see that Aelita had started crying, was the pain too much for her, or was there something buried below the surface that was too much for her to handle.he set down his bokken and walked over to try and comfort Aelita.

"Aelita, tell me now, what's wrong?" Yahiko asked

"I'm just afraid that I won't get to go home and see my friends again" she wept softly.

"Oh" was all Yahiko could say he then sat on her right side "Aelita you do know that Kenshin and I will both try our best to get you and your friend home"

"Yes, Yahiko, and Thank you"

"No problem" Yahiko then hugged Aelita close. Yumi was watching all of that and thinking of how displeased Jeremy would be to see that, but then again, this boy was only trying to comfort Aelita, nothing more so Jeremy would probably be okay with it.

Kenshin walked out of the dojo and noticed that Yahiko was trying his best to take care of Aelita, he was a true gentleman, willing to help a girl no matter what. Kenshin smiled and looked over at where Yumi and the girls sat under a tree. The girls were so involved in Yumi's stories that they didn't even notice he'd come outside he gave a light chuckle. These girls had to get home, but how, he didn't know, but he knew it had to be soon...

_To Be continued...

* * *

_

a/n: (Ducks behind Kenshin) don't throw things, I know I said I'd put in her story but then I realized that I needed to explain what went with Yumi and I couldn't have her just walk in so I had Yahiko make his entrance and interrupt the story and then Yumi come in, sorry. Besides, he needed to be there anyway.

pls. leave a review (and note that all flames will be used to heat my tea lol)


	4. Chapter 4

Yahiko looked down and smiled to himself, poor Aelita had cried herself to sleep.

"Kenshin ..." he said

"Yes"

"I think she's fallenasleep"

"Oh, okay" Kenshin walked over and picked up the tiny girl and asked Yahiko to get the spare bedroom set up.

They went and laid her down and then came back out, closing the shoji (a/n: Japanese sliding door, usually made of rice paper & bamboo found in old fashioned Japanese architecture, pls. someone tell me nicely if I'm wrong, I'm no expert on these things!) softly as to not wake the young girl. No one knew how deeply Aelita slept, they knew it had to be rather deep because being picked up and carried didn't wake her, she barely even disturbed when Kenshin moved her.

Kenshin walked up to Yumi and asked her if he could talk to her.

"Yumi, do you have any idea how you got here?" Kenshin asked

"No, Kenshin, I don't" Yumi replied (a/n: I know I never said that she was introduced to Kenshin or Kaoru, but let's just say she was and leave it at that)

"Well, I was hoping you could tell me so I could figure out some way to get you home.

* * *

Meanwhile: Jeremy was typing frantically trying to figure out what had just happened. An hour passed and he still had no idea what had just happened, where Aelita was or Yumi.

'Great, Ulrich's gonna kick my butt!' Jeremy thought 'I guess I should be glad that Alex is still virtual or he'd skin me alive! Even though there was nothing I could have done' Jeremy shook his head.

"Jeremy, where's Aelita?" Alex asked

"I don't know" Jeremy replied and swallowed his pride, expecting the cursing of his life for letting this happen, but it never came.

"Great..." Alex muttered "and let me guess, Yumi's gone too"

"Yes" Jeremy replied, he didn't dare tell Alex he'd come up with a materialization program, he'd ring in that good news once he knew his beloved Aelita was back safely.

"I wish you the best of luck explaining this one to Ulrich!"Alex said teasingly

"Thanks a lot Alex" Jeremy said sarcastically

"No problem, anytime" Alex laughed

"I was being sarcastic, Alex!" Jeremy said "See you... hopefully"

Jeremy logged off and left the factory, how to explain this to Ulrich, that was the big question. Jeremy shook his head a couple of times he had to think of a way to explain what had happened to Yumi and Aelita to Ulrich and quickly, he was almost back at Kadic.

Ulrich sat on a park bench waiting for some sign of the return to the past, and it never came. Then he saw Jeremy come out of the tunnel.

"Jeremy!" Ulrich exclaimed

"Hey, Ulrich" Jeremy replied and replaced the cover.

"Where's Yumi?" Ulrich asked as he jogged over to his friend.

"I don't know" Jeremy replied "she and Aelita went to stop Xana and deactivate a tower, and it ended up not being active to begin with it was actually a trap... and they both disappeared!"

"Whoa... Jeremy, they couldn't have just disappeared..."

"They didn't just disappear, they were transferred to the real world, but I just don't know where." Jeremy said

Then they saw Kaitlin run out of the school gasping for air.

"I think I've found Yumi and Aelita" she said

"Good, where are they?" Jeremy said

"Not good, they were transferred over a hundred years back in time... not to mention the fact that they are in Japan!" Kaitlin said

"They are where!" Jeremy and Ulrich asked in unison.

"Japan, 1894" Kaitlin said "over ten years after the Meji revolution"

"Oh, damn!" Ulrich muttered in German (a/n: Ulrich speaks German in this fic, usually to hide curse words like he just did because he's the only one that speaks fluent German)

"Okay, Ulrich, what did you just say?" Kaitlin asked in frustration.

"Nothing" Ulrich replied quickly

"Okay" Kaitlin said

"Can you get them back?" Jeremy asked hopefully

"Yes, I can, but this will take some time"

"How much time, a few hours, at least"

"Great" Ulrich said

Kaitlin left to go find out if her suspicions were correct, then she got a message from Yumi confirming her suspicions when Yumi mentioned Kenshin, Kaoru and Yahiko.

Kaitlin ran to the location of the wormhole between the two times and left for the other time. Hoping against all hope that neither girl was injured, but she wouldn't be that lucky...

_To Be Continued...

* * *

_

a/n: I know I have a lot of cliffhangers in this fic so far, but their in there for the sake of the story-line and Ihave a lot of notes in this fic, but there was a lot of stuff I needed to explain(please note that all flames will be either used to heat tea or redirected at Xana, whichever I choose)

pls. leave a review


	5. Chapter 5

Kailtin stepped out of the wormhole in a lavender kimono and headed for the dojo. She arrived to run strait into Sanosuke.

"Excuse me Sano" Kaitlin said

"What's the hurry?" Sanosuke asked

"I'm trying to find a couple of girls"

"Those two girls that have been at the dojo"

"Yes" Kaitlin then saw Kenshin.

"Ken!" Kaitlin exclaimed

"Kaitlin" Kenshin said and walked over to her, he figured this was the girls ticket home.

"Hello Kenshin, it's good to see you again" Kaitlin said

"It certainly is"

"Kenshin I hear you have some guests at the dojo" Kaitlin laughed

"Yes we do" Kenshin replied" Yumi and Aelita"

"Oh, my gosh" Kaitlin gasped

They went into the dojo and Aelita noticed her and recognized her instantly.

"Kaitlin!" she exclaimed

Aelita came over and Kaitlin couldn't believe what she saw, Aelita's arm was broken, it was just as she dread, only worse, it was her left arm, Jeremy would have a stroke and Kaitlin was well aware of that fact.

"Where is Yumi?" Kaitlin asked

"She went outside to train" Yahiko said, "and she's tough"

"Yes, she is" Kaitlin said

Aelita looked at her arm and then at the palms of her hands. She was sad about what happened and wondered if she'd ever truly get to see Jeremy again.

"Aelita, I think it's time we head on home" Kailtin said as Yumi walked in.

"Home?" Yumi said as she got in.

"Yes, we're headed home"

"Kaitlin!" Yumi said

"Yes" Kaitlin smiled

The girls left only to run into a guy that they'd never seen before, but he carried a sword and Kailtin knew he was a big threat to the younger girls.

"Girls, hide!" Kaitlin said and pulled her sword, she was now glad she'd grabbed it before she left the house.

"Okay" Yumi and Aelita said at the same time.

Then Kenshin, Kaoru and Sanosuke came running up seeing the stranger that was fighting Kaitlin.

"Oh, no" Kenshin said

"Girls, come on" Kaoru said

Aelita was first to run over to Kaoru and Yumi quickly followed.

Sanosuke caught Kaitlin as she was thrown from the battle and Kenshin went in to fight and defeated the man. Then the girls went through the wormhole to get home.

They went through and got home and Kaitlin took Aelita to the hospital to have her arm checked out by a doctor, turn out it was perfectly placed and all they needed to do is place it in a cast.

They left the hospital and arrived at the school and the first person they met was Ulrich.

"Oh, my gosh, Aelita, what happened to you arm?" he asked

"I fell on it" Aelita replied

"Okay, I take it you're staying here?"

"I think so"

"Great, you might want to go talk to Jeremy, he's in his room"

"Thanks Ulrich" Kaitlin said

"No problem, where's Yumi"

"She's over in the park, by the passage to the factory"

"Thanks". Ulrich headed for the park, he hadn't seen Yumi in a while and couldn't wait to see her again.

Kaitlin and Aelita headed for Jeremy's room. They arrived and Kaitlin knocked on the door. Jeremy answered instantly

"Come on in, Kaitlin" he said

Kaitlin guided in Aelita, who didn't know how Jeremy would react to what he was about to see.

_To Be Continued...

* * *

_

a/n: I know, I know, evil cliffie... but I just couldn't help it I had to do it... but please don't hurt me, or flame me (note that all flames that are sent will be used to either heat tea or will be redirected at Xana or Sissy who deserves them)

pls.leave areview


	6. Chapter 6

a/n: sorry about the tearjereker/fluff chap, but I think it is good (but that doesn't count now does it?) no flames please.

* * *

"Aelita!" Jeremy exclaimed in shock at seeing her left arm in a cast. Tears threatened to fall down his cheeks and he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "What happened?" 

"I fell and broke my arm... and Jeremy, the problem is more severe than it seems, I'm left handed" she replied

"I'll leave you two alone for a little while" Kaitlin said and slipped out the door.

Jeremy guided Aelita to sit on his bed and sat at her right side, only a bit behind her.

"Aelita, I'm sorry you're having to go through this" he said and wrapped his arms around her waist and guided her to lean against him. "I've wanted to say this for a long time, I love you Aelita"

"I love you too, Jeremy" Aelita said "and I couldn't imagen being anywhere else but with you"

Jeremy couldn't believe what he was hearing, she'd rather be with _him _than a cuter guy, like Theo, or anyone else.

"Aelita, why do you say those things?" he slipped back away from her "If you don't truly feel that way, feel free to tell me the truth, I can handle it, I've handled it all my life"

He silently moved to sit further away from her.

"Jeremy..." Aelita placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned against his back "what makes you think I lied to you?" She paused, "I didn't, what I just said was the truth, there is no one in this world I'd rather spend my time with than you... other people see a smart person who, well, they think wouldn't be the best friend" she paused again "but I see something completely different when I look at you, I see the person who helped me get here to the place I wanted to see, gave me so much up for me and asked for so very little in return. I see the one I want to spend the rest of my life with, if that is what he wants"

He slipped away in depression and stood, he felt that this was no different than any other person who claimed these things, she'd just break his heart, he didn't realize he was breaking hers.

"Jeremy, why do you think I came back, it certainly wasn't to see Odd or Ulrich, although I was glad to see them... the person I wanted to see more than anyone, the one person I feared I'd never see again, Jeremy, w-was you" tears streamed from her soft eyes as she too stood. "I'd never lie to you Jeremy, I love you, I know you've had your heart broke before, but Jeremy, I am here, and I wouldn't be here if I didn't love you as much as I do I wouldn't stand here and take this from you"

With those words he realized that no other girl would have waited as long as she did to be with him, to know what it was like to be loved, she had tolerated his emotional outburst from his frustration that the materialization had been so difficult to find, then she was forced to the past of Earth by Xana, who must have thought she'd never find her way back, but before he knew it she was back.

She sat back on the bed and started crying, she couldn't believe that he didn't believe her, couldn't find it in his heart to trust her love to be true. Jeremy sat down beside Aelita, this emotional display was more than he could stand.

"Aelita, I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have doubted you, I love you, and I guess it's hard for me to accept what I was hearing, after being insulted by people, especially girls, my entire life, that what I was hearing from you was hard for me to believe" he said "will you forgive me?"

"Yes, Jeremy, how could I not?" she looked at him and then felt him pull her into a loving embrace.

They soon found themselves laying together on his bed fast asleep, in each other's arms. (Nothing inappropriate happened, she's still virgin, and is not pregnant!)

Their bond only grew stronger from there.

They materialized Alex, and thenshut down Xana in front of their friends, who had supported them through thick and thin knowing in their hearts, that they would always have their friends and each other, no matter what.

**The End**

**

* * *

**a/n: I know it get's rather sad in this chappie, but I think it turned out good, pls. tell me if you feel the same, but you you don't just don't revew! 

pls.leave areview


End file.
